


FIRESTORM

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, original firestorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: When Martin realizes who their unidentified speedster is, he can't help but hate the man who resulted in the death of his first half.





	FIRESTORM

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm catching up on Legends, and I feel like this wasn't really touched on all that much in the episode where they realize who the speedster is (I forget, I think it was 10). So... yeah. Here it is.

Eobard Thawne. 

 

Martin hated that man. 

 

The wormhole that resulted from his disappearance. It nearly swallowed the entire city. Barry tried and tried but he wasn't fast enough to get rid of it completely. 

 

All he could think of when he realized who their unknown speedster was was his hatred. His anger. His pain. 

 

That's where Raymond died. 

 

That's why his first half had sacrificed his own life. To stop the wormhole. 

 

Thy both agreed to it, him mentally saying goodbye to Clarissa, assuming that neither of them would make it back. 

 

Caitlin had begged Ronald not to go. They had finally gotten married, finally gotten their happy ending, and it was torn away when they flew into the wormhole. Caitlin widowed, Ronald dead, Martin left without another half. 

 

Until they found Jefferson, of course, which may have been one of the greatest events of his life. That led him to the Legends, making a real difference, saving reality itself. 

 

His life had changed, maybe for the better, but nothing could stop him mourning the loss of Ronald, and to kill the man who caused his death, would be quite the honorable pleasure. 

 

They just had to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> So kind of random and stuff but I've always loved Ronnie, and I hated that he died. Of course, that brought us Jax, who is awesome, but anyway. I'm going to stop rambling. I'm starting to feel like Felicity.


End file.
